DeFalco
DeFalco is the secondary antagonist in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He is second-in-command of the organization Cordis Die. Like Menendez, DeFalco seeks to overthrow all capitalist governments in the world as a means of "liberating" the oppressed under classes and people of the world. He was voiced by , who also did facial capture. Personality DeFalco was a loyal individual who fought to the end on behalf of Raul Menendez and the cause of liberation by Cordis Die. He believed the cause and ideology of Cordis Die and fought to obtain the end goal of the collapse of all capitalist governments and the spark of revolution around the world. As second-in-command of Cordis Die, DeFalco opposed capitalist governments and fought to bring them down by any means necessary. As the personal enforcer and right-hand man of Menendez, DeFalco had no qualms with killing people who were opposed to Cordis Die and/or threatening its cause as seen in the footage at the beginning of "Fallen Angel" where he tortures and later kills a spy in front of Menendez and other Cordis Die members in Pakistan. Biography Background Not much is known about DeFalco's early life, even his name is unknown, he is presumed to be born around 1959, but what is known is that he came across Raul Menendez one day, presumably cia social media, and became a supporter of Cordis Die and their ideology. He eventually joined the organization following its rise to power and eventually rose through the ranks to become the organization's second-in-command. He became an enforcer for Menendez and even changed his name to DeFalco presumably to cover up his true identity. Pakistan Activities DeFalco first appears in the mission "Fallen Angel" where JSOC operatives are being debriefed on his activities in Pakistan. Footage captured by Farid, an undercover agent, shows DeFalco executing targets for Menendez, eliminating spies, and/or meeting with government and military officials in Pakistan to bolster support for Menendez and Cordis Die. Later on in the mission, he's seen by David Mason and Mike Harper where Menendez arrives on a helipad where DeFalco is present and is conversing with an unknown ISI agent and finishes up seconds after Menendez and the ISI Leader arrive. DeFalco then converses with Menendez and tells him that everything has been put in place for their plan and that he's ready to head out and capture "Karma" while another ally is set to meet Menendez in Peshwar, northern Pakistan. Menendez wishes DeFalco good fortune and the latter hops in the nearby VTOL and leaves to capture Karma. Colossus Operation DeFalco will later appear in the mission "Colossus" where he leads Cordis Die troops into battle. He's been sent to Colossus, a large floating city where the richest in the world are able to stay and vacation at. Undercover agents and Cuban PMCs have been sent to plant explosives and pave the way for DeFalco and the rest of his forces to arrive. During the mission, Karma is revealed to actually be a woman named Chloe Lynch, and she's the primary target for kidnapping as a means of achieving Menendez's plan. Eventually, DeFalco storms into a nite club called Club Solar and takes everyone in the room hostage, kills two people, and convinces Chloe to turn herself in while DeFalco escapes. If this happens, then the player is given two alternative endings for the mission: *'DeFalco Escapes': If the player doesn't catch up to DeFalco and stop him, then he'll get away in a stolen VTOL and Chloe will be his hostage. This gives the player the option of potentially rescuing her in a Strike Force mission where Chloe will be held hostage by Cordis Die-affiliated militia members in Yemen. *'Chloe is Rescued': If the player manages to catch up to DeFalco, then he and two other Mercs will engage the player in a gunfight which will end the mission with all three of them dead. DeFalco's body will be dragged onto a VTOL and Chloe will be safe and will work for JSOC in stopping Menendez and his plans. Yemen Rally If DeFalco survives the end of "Colossus", then he'll appear again in the mission "Achilles Veil" as well. He'll appear in Yemen where he attends a Cordis Die rally hosted by Menendez and will greet him and Farid as the two of them head out into the courtyard to roaring applause and chears from a packed crowd of Cordis Die supporters. Seconds after the rally starts however, a VTOL gunship will arrive which is the beginning of a military operation by the American-backed Yemeni Army. DeFalco will shoot down one of the VTOLs and escape with Menendez to their compound, the Citadel. After Farid arrives in the Citadel, Harper's VTOL will be shot down and he'll be taken hostage and Farid will be pressured into executing him. During the event, DeFalco will ask him if something was wrong. DeFalco will escape and Menendez will be captured regardless of whether or not Harper is executed. U.S.S. Obama Attack DeFalco will once again appear in the next mission, "Odysseus" where he and several hundred mercenaries will attack the U.S.S. Barack Obama to rescue Menendez. After locating where Menendez was brought to, DeFalco will lead the rescue operation as he and several hundred other mercs land on the U.S.S. Obama and attack both the ship and the fleet guarding it. DeFalco will appear later on where he regroups with Menendez and takes some of the crew hostage as Menendez heads to the central computer to hack into the American drone network. Several outcomes will occur depending on the player's decision. *'Outcome 1': If Chloe and Farid are present, then DeFalco will strike down Chloe, but Farid will shoot and kill him. *'Outcome 2': If Chloe is present but Farid isn't, then DeFalco will slit her throat and drop her corpse on the floor. *'Outcome 3': If Farid is present but Chloe isn't, than Farid will shoot DeFalco in the abdoman, but he'll shoot Farid back as he dies. *'Outcome 4': If Farid and Chloe are both absent, then DeFalco will only appear helping Menendez in his plan and not appear in the scene of Salazar's betrayal. If DeFalco is still alive at the end of Salazar's betrayal, then he'll witness Menendez hack into the American drone network and take control over all American combat drones and unleash them across the entire world, bombing every major city in both the United States and China. After taking over the entire American Drone Fleet for Cordis Die to launch their global revolution, DeFalco will escape with Menendez presumably on the same VTOL that Menendez stole. Last Stand at Haiti After a series of drone attacks across the world where major cities such as Los Angeles were hit, the United States will send in a strike force lead by the American Army Rangers to Haiti where it's revealed that a facility there is the main headquarters and base of operations for Cordis Die this entire time. If DeFalco survives to the end of the campaign, then he'll attempt to escape the facility by killing a JSOC soldier and taking his uniform. At the end, he, along with Menendez and another mercenary who did the same thing, will be confronted by David Mason and Harper. Mason will slide down and kill both the unnamed merc and DeFalco with a KAP-40 pistol and wound Menendez with a stab to the leg. The latter's status is dependent on the player's decision, but Menendez dying at the hands of Mason is the current canon ending. Killed Victims *Unnamed Spy (Caused and Direct) *Numerous unknown targets (Caused and Direct) *Colossus D.J. (Caused and Direct) *Unnamed Colossus Dancer (Caused and Direct) *Admiral Tommy Briggs (Caused) *Farid (Caused and Direct, Determined) *Chloe Lynch (Caused and Direct, Determined) *Numerous U.S. Navy personnel (Caused and Direct) *Numerous JSOC Operatives (Caused and Direct) Gallery DeFalco-Karma-Death.jpg|DeFalco's corpse if killed in "Karma" (determinate). Raul Menendez & the Cordis Die Group.jpg|DeFalco with Menendez in Yemen, in the opening cinematic of the game. Members of the Cordis Die.jpg|DeFalco with Menendez (determinate). DeFalco-Kills-Karma.jpg|DeFalco moments before killing Chloe (determinate). DeFalco-Odysseus-Death.jpg|DeFalco's death by Farid (determinate). Trivia *The character has Albinism, with him having pink eyes, white hair, and pale skin. Navigation pl:DeFalco Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anarchist Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Homicidal Category:Damned Souls Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Amoral Category:Nihilists Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Assassins Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Traitor Category:Nameless Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Enigmatic Category:Misogynists